Crow Hogan (manga)
* The Black Whirlwind * M-Head * Broom Head | serbian name = Krouv Hougan | spanish name = Cuervo | korean name = 크로우 | manga debut = | age = 17 | gender = male | relatives = Yoshi (little brother) | manga deck = Blackwing | related pages = * Crow Hogan's Decks * Blackbird }} Crow Hogan (クロウ・ホーガン, Kurō Hōgan) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Manga. He is a contestant in the D1 Grand Prix which he entered in order to encourage his little brother, Yoshi into having an operation. Appearance Crow's main feature is his orange, spiked hair which is held up by a headband. Leo often mocks Crow for his hairstyle, often calling him "Broom Head". Crow's attire consists of a brown, sleeveless jacket over a yellow shirt, two grey finger-less gloves, green pants and brown boots. He also wears two black bands around his arms. Crow also has several Criminal marks on his face, but it's unknown how he acquired them. Personality Crow is shown to be extremely friendly, making friends with Yusei Fudo straight away in the D1 Grand Prix. He is also very protective of anyone as well as his turbo duelists pride as he protected two innocent bystanders from being killed by a stray missile fired by Leo's "Power Tool Mecha Dragon". Crow also gets into small arguments easily, which often results in petty name calling, as seen with Sect Ijuin and Leo. Biography History Crow's little brother, Yoshi requires a life-saving operation, but he refuses to have it as he is scared. Crow proposes that if he wins the D1 Grand Prix tournament, Yoshi will agree to have the operation, which he agrees to. Present Crow first appeared in the opening ceremonies of the D1GP along with Kalin Kessler to which Jack Atlas smirked at. He was later shown walking up to Yusei Fudo after his victory over Greiger to congratulate him. He then walked over to the circuit as it was his time to duel, that is against Bolt Tanner. On the first turn, Bolt managed to get a giant upperhand by not only summoning Machina Cannon with 3200 ATK, but also setting the powerful Mirror Force Trap Card. Crow on the otherhand saw this as no problem as he managed to Synchro Summon twice in one turn, negate the effects of Machina Cannon and destroying Mirror Force, causing a First Turn Kill getting him through to the next rounds. He was later seen in his second duel when Sect's shadow card activates, causing a sharp pain to go through his arm causing him to hault his Duel Runner. When Yusei was challenged by Leo to a duel, Crow was stood at the sidelines, observing and cheering Yusei on. When Yusei won, he made fun of Leo. Later, Crow enters the second stage of the D1GP, where he Duels Yusei. While they Duel, it is revealed that Crow entered the D1GP in order to fulfill a promise with his apparently little brother, Yoshi, who needs to undergo a surgery, but has no courage to do so: if Crow entered the D1GP and won, Yoshi wouldn't back out for the operation. However, Crow lost to Yusei, and even cried because of that. Immediately then, the Duel Zodiac lights up, and then both Yusei and Crow go to an unknown place, in an ancient era. There, they find a coliseum, and Shinto Priest, the original owner of "Flashing Carat Dragon - Stardust", challenges Yusei to a One Shot Run in order to fulfill the ritual of the dragon. While Yusei undergoes the ritual in attempt to obtain the Duel Dragon, Crow watches him and cheers him up. After Yusei completes the ritual, both go back to the present, and Yusei obtains both the Duel Dragon and the 4-starred Star Ticket, as he won his Duel against Crow. Later, a dark Crow goes after him, and both begin a "mirror" Duel. Deck In the manga Crow also plays a Blackwing Deck, these are other Blackwings than he uses in the anime. He also Synchro Summons a new type of Blackwing Monster called the Blackwing Tamers. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters